Given that $n$ is a positive integer, and given that $\mathop{\text{lcm}}[24,n]=72$ and $\mathop{\text{lcm}}[n,27]=108$, what is $n$?
Solution: We know that both $72$ and $108$ are multiples of $n$, so $108-72=36$ is also a multiple of $n$. That is, $n$ is a divisor of $36$.

Note that $24$ is not divisible by $3^2$, but $\mathop{\text{lcm}}[24,n]=72$ is divisible by $3^2$. This implies that $n$ is a multiple of $3^2$.

Similarly, $27$ is not divisible by $2^2$, but $\mathop{\text{lcm}}[n,27]=108$ is divisible by $2^2$. This implies that $n$ is a multiple of $2^2$.

The only divisor of $36$ that is a multiple of $3^2$ and $2^2$ is $36$ itself. Thus, $n=\boxed{36}$.